


we can't be lovers and we can't be friends

by raleighsbecket



Series: you got me down on my knees [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Finger Sucking, First Time Bottoming, Floor Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecurity, Kidnapping, M/M, Marking, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Rough Kissing, Scratching, Smut, Teasing, gil and ben are friends change my mind.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raleighsbecket/pseuds/raleighsbecket
Summary: "I don't give a fuck what you do, mate," Harry said but it was obvious he was trying to backtrack.Ben glanced around, as if they had eyes on them, and then he moved. Getting down on his knees in front of Harry, he tilted his head to the side. "You kinda do, don't you?"Harry looked at him, practically seething. "What Uma and I want is none of your business, prince.""Harry," Ben said, his voice just above a whisper. "You can have your turn."(or harry finally gets his turn.)





	we can't be lovers and we can't be friends

**Author's Note:**

> yes folks she's back at it again. but at least this time i've seen more than one descendants movie. i did that for the smut yall.
> 
> i guess this could be read as a stand alone (if you're just here for the smut) but you should read the first part to this [(darling) i am a burning man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116867) so things'll make sense.

The _Lost Revenge_ was kind of an apt name for the ship, Ben had decided. It kind of mirrored what the parents, and the kids, on the Isle of the Lost felt towards his family. He supposed that had a lot to do with things like being called a _villain kid_ for simply for existing. 

And speaking of, Ben had yet to hear from his own group of Villain Kids, the ones (or just the one, anyway) that Uma had wanted to draw out by having him here. But a pawn was no real use if you couldn't get the king to move - and no, the irony of that _wasn't_ lost on him. As far as he could tell, they hadn't exactly shown up. Or, they _had_, it was just that maybe Uma's request of getting one of _the_ most powerful items in the whole country was a little too on the difficult side. Plus there was armed guards and the little fact of, you know, Mal _never_ wanting to return to Auradon ever again. Uma might as well have asked them to tear down the barrier with their bare hands. 

Though, hindsight was 20/20 and Uma should've guessed that Mal couldn't show face and that someone else would be sent to reveal the horrid truth. And Ben hadn't seen her since. And Ben was kind of glad that Mal hadn't shown up, for a variety of reasons, most of all because he didn't want any harm to befall anyone, on either side, for _his_ sake. The ruler who had promised an end to the pain and then never fulfilled it. Yeah, _good for him_. Dad would be _so _proud. 

Besides, did Ben _really_ need Mal knowing about their tryst? Did he really want it broadcast to everyone who wasn't the two of them and Uma's first mate? It wasn't out of shame, except it was _exactly_ out of shame, just that it was more nuanced than that. He wasn't ashamed at the act - though the hours between noon and sun down really weren't enough to make a coherent decision, he'd been told - but he was more so ashamed of the fact that he wanted to stay here, in Uma's cabin, and never set foot off the _Lost Revenge_ again. It really was cowardly to hide. Dad had taught him that.

Still, there was something to be said about the unrestricted freedom he felt here, on the ship, with people who only really cared to use him for the greater good of their own people, so they didn't care if he said _please _and _thank you_ and if he did something really spontaneous and driven on passion, like have sex with the captain of the ship because _hell_, he just felt like it. And Ben didn't think any less of them for that. He knew from experience that one was a product of their upbringing, so there was no thought in his mind that called anyone on this ship, or island, a _heathen_ or _crude_. He was almost certain they wouldn't extend that liberty towards him but, really, did he deserve that? Did _anyone_ in Auradon deserve it?

But maybe he was just in his head too much. Maybe he was focusing way too much on what the future would, and wouldn't, hold for him should certain things fall into place, and instead focus on the pirate in the room with him. It was awfully rude of him to get lost in his own head when there was someone talking to him, and he could almost hear the snap of his dad's hand on the table, reminding him that a King gave everyone unfaltering attention. He wasn't sure where that rule was written down but he'd been too quiet, too obedient to ask. Always too obedient. 

"I know it's not the freshest food in the world - you're probably used to, like, big feasts every night." Gil spoke, a sort of dazed look on his face, like he wasn't entirely in the conversation either. "But it's food! The vomiting usually only lasts for a day or two. That's why I brought a bucket."

_Pinch yourself. Remind yourself of where you are, _Ben told himself. _Isle of the Lost. The Lost Revenge. Uma's quarters. The ocean_.

"No, that's okay, Gil." He said, mustering up as much gratefulness as he could in the moment. "I'm not hungry."

"Yeah, I don't blame you." Gil dropped his head to the side, poked at the food on the tray. "I usually just have eggs."

"Eggs?" Ben asked, his brow furrowing. It took him a second, too wrapped up in his thoughts still, but then it dawned on him. "Oh, right."

"Yeah, dad says they make you strong." Gil nodded.

Ben _wanted_ to ask. He really did. He had seen how Audrey and Mal had confronted each other, how they had pretended to be okay with the fact that there was a feud between their parents but it was fairly obvious, even to him, that the water was firmly _on_ the bridge, and not under it. Gil was being nice to him, had been nice to him ever since they had first bumped into each other on the island - _"Hey, your highness, I'm real sorry about this!" _he had uttered to Ben when they had kidnapped him - but he really didn't have to be. Him more so than the others. Their parents were rivals, his dad was married to the woman Gil's dad had wanted to marry. It seemed like something a kid could be bitter about, because their parent's had taught them to be bitter about it, but Gil didn't seem so. He just seemed really disappointed by the food.

"I don't think your dad, um," Ben paused for a moment. He had to choose his words carefully. As nice and as kind as Gil was, Ben didn't know if there was something that could set him off, something that'd hurt more than Ben intended it to and then everything would crumble. "I think, maybe, your dad should talk to... Evie's mom about food."

Poor advice but Ben felt genuine compassion for Gil, a sort of pain he felt every time he spoke to one of the kids on this island now. He had been so _sure_ of himself, so ready to accept that a measly four would be enough to make things better but that wasn't possible. People still hated and people still taught people to hate, and he couldn't do anything from a whole ocean away, because he was living in a ivory tower, under the roof of the very person who decided everyone should be here. Why hadn't they killed him already?

"Probably." Gil shrugged. "I like the crowns on your shorts."

At that, Ben glanced down at himself. It was easy to forget that he wasn't, exactly, dressed in a very _kingly_ manner at the moment. Uma had undressed him, he had _allowed_ Uma to undress him and then that had been that. He'd gotten to discard his disguise, except when Evie had helped him get ready to sneak onto the island, neither of them really thought he needed to have _bad guy_ underwear so, he stuck with his own. And now he was beginning to think that that was a mistake because he felt extremely vulnerable in this state and if anyone wanted to pick a fight with him - which he supposed many people did - then it could easily be said that he was taunting them. Ben had never deliberately taunted someone in his life. The curse of being raised as _good_. 

"Uh, thanks." Ben nodded but his cheeks were bright pink.

"You know, I know my dad hates your dad and that means we're supposed to hate each other," Gil began, and Ben dipped his head to the side. "But I actually think you're kinda cool. But you can't tell Uma I said that."

Ben let out a soft chuckle. "I don't think Uma would mind all that much."

"Are you and Uma friends now?" Gil asked, innocently enough. 

Ben fixed him with an odd look, his brow dipped ever so slightly, his mouth tugged down at the corners. He wasn't sure what he and Uma were. "I don't know."

"That's fine." Gil shrugged. "I don't know much either!"

Ben, much like his mother in her youth, didn't judge people based on what was presented to him. He hadn't judged the four kids that he'd asked to come to Auradon based on who their parents were, he didn't judge Uma or Harry, and he certainly didn't judge Gil either. He'd heard all about Gaston from listening in to conversations he wasn't meant to hear and he could tell the guy was more concerned with his looks than anything else. In a way, Gil was similar to Evie but Ben wouldn't say he was traditionally smart. He was just smart in other ways. The fact that he'd managed to figure out who Ben was seconds after they first met was enough evidence of that.

"You know, Gil," he said. "If Uma agreed to come back to Auradon with me, then you could come too. There's plenty of room on Auradon for you both."

"Wow," Gil breathed out.

If he had more to say, maybe an answer for Ben, then it didn't matter, because the next voice that spoke up wasn't his. It was easy to guess who it was, simply by the accent alone, and Ben closed his eyes so that he could avoid rolling them.

"Still being stingy with your invites, huh?" Harry asked, sauntering into the room. "Don't I get one?"

"Yeah!" Gil agreed. "We're a team."

Ben was sure it wasn't Gil's intention for speaking up - he was merely sticking by his friend as one should - but Ben was not a big fan of being tag teamed. At least, not in this way. But he didn't say anything, because he'd found the best way to deal with each of them - Gil was easy to talk to, kind of like a friend or brother, and Uma liked his attempts at banter, and she seemed to like when he tried to reason with her. Harry, on the other hand, didn't get anything. Because the best way to respond to someone who wanted a response was not to give them one. It was bait he wasn't rising too.

"It's my turn now, Gil," Harry told his friend. "I'll watch the king now."

Ben's eyes narrowed at him and Harry grinned, his tongue poking out between his teeth. Gil stood up, saying something to Harry that Ben missed, before he gave Ben a friendly smile and left. He didn't close the door behind him but Harry followed close after, using his free hand to close the door. Gently, Ben noted. There was no slamming. Interesting.

"So, what does a king do for fun?" Harry teased.

Ben just looked at him and then shifted his gaze to the ground. The _Lost Revenge_ was a nice ship, for what it was. It, of course, couldn't have been the best given the poor resources here, and it was home to a whole crew. A whole crew and captain who didn't have people running after them to clear up their mess. It was so easy to see now how easily he could be resented. Ben kind of almost resented himself right now.

"Cat got your tongue?" Harry pulled a chair forward, the back of it facing Ben as he slid into it. His legs spread out, his arms rested on the top of it. "Or should I say, _dragon_ got you tongue?"

Ben didn't react to it, he didn't react when Harry laughed, softly. "I don't need to be chaperoned. I'm not going to escape."

There was a glint in Harry's eyes, dangerous and mischievous and... attractive. "Uma got you _that_ bad?"

Ben scoffed. "_No_."

Harry was smirking, a kind of wicked and enticing smirk. "Don't worry, baby, I know exactly how it feels."

And _okay_, there was many things Ben felt in that moment, from a kind of anger that was mostly directed at himself for being so _swayed_ by Harry's words, to how his body got tense at the use of the pet name. He knew he was giving too much away to them, letting Harry and Uma know exactly what buttons to press and in which order, so that they could get him down on his knees. No love potion necessary. It was wrong of him, as king, to telegraph his moves like this but he hadn't exactly been debriefed in the art of _how not to let your supposed enemies know you're attracted to them_. That had never been in his books.

"You're assuming -" Ben began.

"I don't _need_ to assume anything." Harry shrugged. "But don't worry, Uma is the much better option between her and Mal."

"I'd really appreciate it if you didn't talk badly about Mal." Ben said but his voice sounded foreign to his own ears. 

Harry pouted. Fake and expressive. "Can't handle your little ex-princess being bad mouthed?"

"No, I -" Ben sighed. "This is _really_ hard for me, okay?"

Harry stood abruptly. He kicked the chair aside and advanced on Ben, kneeling down when they were face to face. Ben decided that Harry wanted him to be scared by that but it was a little hard to be when the first thing his heart did was go _hot, hot, hot, hothothothot._ Harry's position matched the same ones Uma used; he was making himself look powerful and Ben wondered if they'd learned that together or if Harry picked it up from Uma. Either way, there was a lot on display; Harry's muscular arms, the way his pants stretched over his crotch, the colour of his eyes up close. Ben found himself leaning forward, closer to him. Harry didn't pull away at that.

"Do you want me t' feel sorry for you?" he asked, his mouth curled up in a sneer. "Oh, boo hoo, poor prince has had a _hard life_ living in a castle and safety!"

"King." Ben reminded him.

Harry, for a brief moment, looked befuddled and then laughed. "_That's_ your issue with what I said?"

Ben shrugged. He said nothing because, really, it _was_ the only issue he had. It was wallowing in his own self pity to whine to the people here that his life was hard. No matter how hard he had it, there would be someone here who had it worse, so _no_, he never expected Harry or Uma or _anyone_ to feel bad for him. It was asking the homeless to feel bad because he had lost his beach house. 

"I don't want you to." he finally said and caught the confused look that flickered in Harry's eyes. "Feel sorry for me, I mean. You don't have to. _I_ don't feel sorry for me."

"Is this a mind trick?" Harry asked.

"Do you think I'd do that?" Ben asked.

It was a lot to hedge his bets on, asking almost a complete stranger what they thought he was like outside of his reputation, but no one he had met on the isle seemed to care about lying to make him feel more important than he really was. And Ben _liked_ that. It was part of why he'd been so attracted to Mal in the first place; the complete disregard for who he was as a title, to be able to see right through to him as a person. It had always been like that, back on Auradon. No one acted as though he were a real, living breathing, flesh and blood person, but a title to respect. He _was_ the child that, while growing up, the word _no_ was never said to him. But instead of it making him spoiled, it instead only made him confused, and then frustrated. He _wanted_ the no. He wanted coach to say he couldn't play on the lacrosse team, he wanted his parents to say _no, you can't do that_, he wanted someone, _anyone_, to tell him he couldn't. Because it meant they saw him as something more, as someone that could be said no to. 

"No." Harry said, his head tilting to the side. "I really don't think you have it in you."

Ben looked at him, his eyebrows rising ever so slightly. Slowly, Harry reached up and traced his fingers over Ben's cheek in a soft gesture. There was so much about how Harry acted that contradicted how he wanted to be seen. He was ferocious and violent and yet, right now, he was being soft and gentle. 

"Unless it is just an act," Harry continued, his fingers running down to brush over Ben's jaw, to then grip it tightly. Fight or flight didn't kick in, but his blood did rush deliciously. "Are you just acting as a meal for us because you think we'll go soft for you?"

"That'd be awfully rotten to do." Ben said.

Harry rose slightly, as his grip tightened just a little, so that they could be eye to eye. It was intense gaze on intense gaze. Ben couldn't look away. He didn't want to.

"Did you really have sex with Uma?" he asked.

All Ben did was nod.

Harry made a soft sound, high pitched and impressed. "I didn't know you had it in you. I'm _almost_ jealous."

"Of me?" Ben asked, his voice quiet.

Harry shook his head. "Uma and I -" he waved his other hand off, as if to tell Ben that it was _up in the air_ and he didn't need an answer, which Ben accepted. "Of her. In a way. It's not fair that _she_ got to, and I didn't."

Ben licked his lips. "She said you had to ask."

And _oh_, did that get a reaction. 

Harry's eyebrows rose, he looked almost shocked for a moment before he let the heat of the tension settle back in, and his brow dipped down. His mouth perked up into a smirk and just when Ben thought he was going to ask him something, _anything_, he instead leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Contrary to the kiss he'd shared with Uma, it was a soft one, gentle, and full of hesitancy. Harry was testing the waters (ha ha) to see if everything was okay, to see if Ben would reciprocate and Ben showed him that it _was_ okay by kissing him back.

It was a breathtaking moment of _hey, this is happening. _

Harry was the one who pulled back and when he did, Ben watched him lick his lips, as if he were savouring the test. His next breath was soft and low.

"Is that a yes?" Harry whispered.

"If you want it to be." Ben said.

He took a moment to let the words sink in and then he let out a half-hearted chuckle. "You know, this is fun an' all. But you're gonna leave once little Mal gets us what we need."

Ben frowned. "What?"

Harry pulled away from him, dropping from his crouched position to sit on the floor, his legs crossed. He toyed with his own fingers and Harry Hook wouldn't have been someone Ben thought would fit the word _insecure_ but this was... this was _something _that was so very familiar to him. Ben's jaw clenched tightly. Uma had said she wanted him to stay, not in those words, mind you, but she'd said it. He had _implied_ that he wouldn't have minded that - but when it came to the crunch, could this heart of gold really stay on an isle of rot? Would he be allowed to? Would that be the one thing that his parents said _no_ to?

He chewed his bottom lip and couldn't meet Harry's gaze.

"She won't ever admit it, but she likes you." Harry continued. "There's potential in you yet, prince."

Ben looked at him. "You all hate me. Why would you want me to stay?"

Harry scoffed, his cheeks flaring up red. The way he stiffened told Ben that he had been caught in a moment of vulnerability, that he didn't want to be seen _this way_. It was a common thing between the kids here, Ben realised. They couldn't be seen as soft or, god forbid, _hurt_ because they had to be tough and hard and violent. He'd been so caught up in the idea that, around Uma and Harry, and even Gil, that he could be what he needed himself to be that he never considered that around him, they could also show parts of themselves to him. Had Mal felt that way too?

"I don't give a fuck what you do, mate," Harry said but it was obvious he was trying to backtrack.

Ben glanced around, as if they had eyes on them, and then he moved. Getting down on his knees in front of Harry, he tilted his head to the side. "You kinda do, don't you?"

Harry looked at him, practically seething. "What Uma and I want is _none_ of your business, prince."

He shifted; lifted his hand but Ben caught it in his own. It felt like a lifetime since he had held someone's hand, a lifetime since he was able to just be vulnerable with another. There was no ring to be shoved back into his palm as the most hurtful breakup there could be this time. 

"Harry," Ben said, his voice just above a whisper. "You can have your turn."

There was a brief moment of hesitation in Harry before he moved. It was at lightning speed, like a jungle cat, and he was kissing Ben again, pushing back and _back_ until Ben felt the wooden frame of the bed crush against his upper back. And yeah, he'd never quite been kissed like that and he was pretty sure he could get used to it. 

Harry's hands were on his face, a gentle yet crushing grip that suggested he didn't want to let go. Ben lifted his own hands, coming to rest of Harry's shoulders. The wood continued to bite into his back, pushing and pushing, and Ben felt _eager_, his blood was hot in his veins, tingling across his arms, down his spine, straight o his groin. Harry was pushing against him, moving closer until his knees dropped between Ben's legs, forcing them further apart to accommodate for Harry's body. He traced one hand down from Ben's cheek, his nails ghosting down his side until he reached the waistband of his boxers.

"Off." he said, between kisses.

Ben complied without question. He lifting himself up enough to tuck his hands into the waistband and pull them down as far as he could. Harry noted the trouble he had and moved back, breaking their kiss for good for now. His hands traced over Ben's until he was gripping the fabric on his own, and then he took over. He pulled them right down Ben's legs, tossing them over his shoulder easily. Ben drew in a soft breath; he was completely naked now, far more exposed than he probably should have in that moment. Again. He seriously had a problem with getting naked for these villain kids.

"_Pretty,_" Harry said but with his accent it sounded more like _pritty_ and it made Ben blush but also dip his brow. A look that was immediately wiped from his face when Harry leaned down and began to press kisses to his thighs.

He let out a soft whimper, his hand awkwardly going to Harry's shoulder, his fingertips digging in. Harry seemed to find joy in this, because he nipped at the sensitive skin on his right thigh, getting another whimper from Ben. He then pressed his lips to the mark, soothing the pain he had caused. Each touch of Harry's lips to his skin sent tingles up his spine, blooming out from it as though his bones were a map and the feeling was an eager traveller. 

But just as he drew closer, Harry pulled up and came face to face with Ben. His hand slid around his neck, coming to rest on the back and then he went for another kiss. 

"Do you like being marked, little prince?" Harry breathed against him. "Hmm?"

Ben didn't answer but almost as if he knew what was expected of him, his head dropped to the side, exposing more of his neck. Harry smiled at that, first appreciate and then deadly, and then he trailed his mouth down and nipped at the skin just above Ben's collarbone. Ben gasped, out of pain and pleasure, and Harry kissed harder as Ben's hand lifted up, tracing over Harry's back. His arms were exposed from his sleeveless jacket, and Ben could feel the ripple of his back with each time he moved. 

"Harry," Ben muttered, softly. "_Harry_,"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya," Harry said and moved back, ever so slightly. He pushed his jacket off, his hands instantly going to the hem of his ripped up t-shirt. It came off within a few seconds and Ben allowed his eyes to rake over Harry's torso - toned abs, a few scars here and there. It was a sheen of pale skin that sent chills down Ben's spine and he couldn't quite take his eyes off of him. "Lovely, I know."

He caught Ben off in a kiss and pulled his hands down his chest, going down and down, until he gripped Ben's cock, earning a little gasp from the other boy in response. Harry gave him a few, long strokes, and Ben found himself coming undone from just that simple touch. With his other hand, Harry undid the buckle of his belt, followed by awkwardly tugging down his pants the best he could, and through his cloudly mind, Ben reached forward and helped him. Together, they got Harry's pants off, letting them be tossed aside too. Slowly but surely, they were building up to that moment of contact, with Harry pulling back from Ben - another whimper from the king of Auradon because a pirate stopped touching him - and he smirked at the boy.

"You, my prince, are _very_ needy," Harry teased.

"Shut up," Ben gasped out.

Harry's smirk grew in size, kind of like he was proud of Ben for saying something so very unlike him, and Ben would have been a god damn liar if he said that didn't feel something from that. He watched, his hands pressed against the floor so that he could keep himself steady, as Harry tugged off the last article of clothing he had on, and now they were both naked. The sight took Ben's breath away, it made breathing hard, and he had to keep himself in check, a hard thing to do in the moment.

Harry reached out for him, his arms circling around his torso, and he pulled him close, so that they were chest to chest. He was pressing his mouth to Ben's neck within seconds, jumping back to his back and forth of biting at the skin, and then soothingly kissing the mark. A hand of his traced down Ben's body until he was at his legs, his fingers curled around it, hooking under his knee, and then Harry pulled up, slightly. It meant that Ben had to pulled his legs up, ever so slightly, so that his knees were against Harry's side, so that his only support was the arm Harry had around his body. Harry chuckle softly against his neck and then pushed forward. 

Ben's back met the floor a few moments later and Harry was hovering over him, looking extremely pleased with their current position. It was similar to the one they'd been in a few hours before, with Harry leaning right into Ben's personal space, and as if Harry wanted to remind him of that, he ran his fingers over Ben's jaw once more. 

"This might hurt a little," he said and it sounded like a promise.

The same hand he had used to pull Ben's legs against him circled around the back of his thigh, running across his ass, until his finger was _very_ close. And Ben tensed up instantly, his whole body going rigid, and Harry's face turned soft, his hand dropping to the floor with a _thud_ as Ben shook his head.

"_Hey_," he said, softly. "It'll be worse if I don't. And you want this, right?"

Ben tried to think of what to say, his mouth opening but no sound came out. His chest rose and fell, his lungs felt tight. 

"Okay," Harry said, nodding. "Okay, I know, _I know_. Everyone struggles their first time, but I promise you it'll be okay. I'll go easy on you, baby."

Ben still said nothing, his brow knitting together, but Harry's words did bring some ease to his mind, he could feel the tension leave his shoulders. 

"Let's try this, huh?" Harry asked and he brought his hand up to Ben's mouth, two fingers pressing to his bottom lip. "Suck."

It took Ben a moment to comply but he let Harry slip his fingers into his mouth, though he was a little lost on what to do after that. Harry urged him with a slight nod and then Ben began to suck on his fingers. A few seconds later and the digits were wet and Harry pulled them from Ben's mouth, once more bringing them down to Ben's ass, where he traced both over him, allowing Ben to get used to the feeling of it. It was kind of like magic, the way it pulled the tension from Ben's body. 

"Yes," Ben answered, minutes later.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"I want it." 

Harry nodded once. "You can tell me if it's too much. I _will_ stop. I might be a villain but I'm not evil."

"Yeah," Ben laughed softly. "I trust you."

There was a glimmer in Harry's eyes then, like he was caught for a moment, and Ben wondered if it was the word _trust_ that had gotten him. He guessed that the only people in this whole place that trusted him where his closest friends and, y'know, not the boy he hated and had kidnapped. Maybe he was asking himself why the king was as trusting as he was, but now really wasn't the moment to get into the semantics and backstory into words like _trust_. 

"As you should," Harry muttered. "Just relax, alright?"

He waited for Ben's nod, before he slipped a finger in and he could feel the tension so much so that he used his over his to brush over Ben's thigh, soothing circles of comfort. It seemed to be enough; he pushed in and out and watched as the king dropped his head back onto the floor, his eyes closed, his mouth parted, and it was oh so beautiful to look at. And it made him get oh so hard in response. 

Ben's moans were small and soft, enough to reassure Harry that it was okay to slip in another finger, and he smiled to himself at the way Ben's knees pushed into his sides. It was the sort of thing that he'd utter a soft _yeah, baby_, in response to. But right now, he was more eager to get inside than say anything, so he did what he had to do impatiently enough - but with diligence because god dammit, he wasn't going to do anything that hurt _on purpose_ -, so he let the build up happen. 

And when it was done, he removed his fingers slowly, watched as Ben tilted his head up to look at him. The smile he gave with soft and sure. Ben looked at him with an eagerness he wasn't quite used to; one from soft eyes and softer breaths.

"Hm?" Harry breathed out. "You want it?

Ben nodded. "Please."

Harry smirked at him and Ben watched, breathlessly, as he gripped his own cock with one hand and Ben's hips with the other. He bit down on his bottom lip, preemptively preparing himself for what he was about to feel. Harry took a few moments to line himself up, and with a quick confirmation glance between them, he pushed himself into Ben. And it was like being hit with a truck, kind of like being smacked with the most natural magic that there was in Auradon, but it also hurt at the same time. It was a clash of pain and ecstasy, like a tackle that stopped the other team from scoring a winning goal. 

"Oh, _fuck_," Harry muttered. "Oh, wow, tighter than I'm used to."

"Is - that a -" Ben gasped out. "C-compliment?"

"Don't get used to it." Harry rolled his eyes. 

Ben chuckled softly but Harry wasn't going to let that slide. He gripped Ben's hips with both hands and pulled back until he was halfway out and then thrust back in. He felt the way Ben jerked against the thrust and it made him grin, made the pleasure he derived from it even greater.

"_Oh, f-_" Ben groaned out.

Harry dragged his hands up Ben's sides, pulling them around his back so that he could pull Ben up to him, their faces inches apart. "Hm, what was that? The little prince can't swear?"

Ben rolled his eyes at that, to which Harry responded by thrust into him again. Ben moaned out another _ahhh_ and it was very much fuel to the fire. Harry shortened the time between each thrust to about a few seconds between them, though they were still slow and long, and he felt the way Ben shuddered under his hands, felt how he breathed in with every thrust, almost like Harry was providing him with life, and that gave Harry life too. 

He clung tighter to Ben, thrust harder into him, because he liked watching the way Ben's head dipped back, how his jaw slackened, he liked listening to the soft sounds that left the boy's mouth. He liked to know that he was causing them, that out of everyone in this whole god forsaken country, he was the one who was getting the king to react like that. It wasn't any of those proper and _perfect_ princesses or princes on Auradon, but the pirate kid from the Isle of the Lost and his captain. He could only imagine the kind of rumours that would spread, tales of how the pirates from the island corrupted the poor king. Maybe they'd even say worse things about him and Uma but none of that mattered, not when Ben moaned so prettily and came undone like he did. 

And he would leave, that much was obvious. If Harry knew Uma then he knew she valued getting the barrier down and getting them what they deserved more than some boy who was a good lay, for both of them, and that as soon as Mal showed her face again, the king would be handed over and that would be it. Except it couldn't be, because Harry didn't exactly want Ben to just leave here and pretend that this never happened. He wanted Ben to remember it, to remember them, and how they were the ones who made him feel good. Uma would be proud of him for that.

So, he dug his fingers into the soft skin of Ben's back, dragging them down. Ben winced, jerking against him slightly but aside from the initial reaction, Harry found Ben leaning into the action, found that he was almost twisting against Harry's hands so that they'd go deeper. That was hot. That was _really_ hot. Harry had never taken Ben for the kind of person who would dance on that side of the line and now that he knew that, it made this so much more delicious. 

"Hey, baby, who's fuckin' you?" Harry asked.

Ben's eyes flickered open to look at him. "_What_?"

"Who's. Fucking. You?" Harry repeated, this time each word being punctuated by a thrust.

Ben thought it entirely unfair that Harry would do that, that he'd push further and further while also expecting Ben to speak. The words were ripped from his throat in order to be replaced by moans, the pleasure filling his gut, his abdomen tight with it all. He couldn't answer, not right away, and was only sparked into doing so when he felt Harry's nails dig into his shoulder blade.

"You," he breathed out. "You are."

"Yeah, I am, aren't I?" Harry thrusted still. "You are, so much, more different, than I first thought."

Ben groaned softly, the ache building within him. He didn't want to answer Harry, because it felt like taking up too much energy from enjoying this and he was_ really_ enjoying it.

Harry chuckled, breathlessly. "_Yeahhh_, I thought you'd be, so _very_ vanilla. But who'd'a thought that the _king_ would let himself be fucked by two pirates?"

Ben whimpered softly, at the words. He couldn't explain what Harry's words were doing to him, whatever tiny thing within him that they were setting on fire simply by existing in the vacuum between them. Did he... Did he _like_ being degraded like that? When all people did was talk up to you, did it mean that when someone finally talk down to you, while being six or seven inches deep inside of you, that you got off from it?

Apparently, yes. Apparently, Ben was learning a lot about himself by coming (ha) to the island. 

"Hmm," Harry hummed out, around his own pleased sounds. "A dirty boy, eh?"

"Ughh, Harry," Ben gasped out. He was trying to test something, trying to figure out. "I - Can you - Can you..."

Harry's rhythm was steady, fast but steady, and his fingers were making smudges on Ben's skin. "Can I _what_?"

"C-Call me," Ben breathed out. "Call me a - a -"

"_Oh_," Harry laughed, and how he managed to do that Ben didn't know. "You _really_ are dirty, aren't ya? You wanna hear me call you _that_, baby?"

Ben nodded, his eyes shutting so that he missed the wicked grin that Harry wore. He tightened his grip on Ben as he thrust harder now, in and out, in and out, and Ben could barely breathe under the pressure of it all. Harry was pretty sure that he enjoyed messing with him this way much more than he had when it had been nothing but threats of violence. 

"Mhmm," Harry chuckled, feeling Ben grip his arms for support. "Hmm, you _are_ a little slut, aren't you?"

And Ben winced in response, but it wasn't exactly one out of pain, because Harry felt the way he arched his back against him at the same time. And oh, he felt like he had just won something. He upped his thrusts once more, pushing Ben further and further to the edge. 

"Oh, I see ya know, yer highness," Harry continued. "You really liked that, huh?"

Ben nodded, sucking in shaky breaths. "Oh, oh."

"Yeah, that's it." Harry nodded. "Do it, you know you need it."

And it only took a few more thrusts before Ben was coming, his body going tense under the pressure of it all, and Harry kept pushing him for a few more seconds until he was completely done. It was always fun to do this with someone new and fresh, because he enjoyed watching Ben squirm under up, due to sensitivity, while he brought upon the finishing touches that helped him to dive over the edge after Ben. His orgasm hit a little more quietly, but he moaned nice and clearly so that Ben could hear that he wasn't the only one who enjoyed that. For a few seconds after, Harry just stayed there before, finally, deciding to pull out. 

It was a slow process, cause he still didn't want to hurt Ben, and then he flopped down onto the floor next to him. They just panted, letting the gravity of the situation lay on them, then pass by like a wave. There was no time for regret, no need for it either, but now they didn't only exist in the vacuum of their own pleasure and _oh boy_ would there be things after this that might not be fun. 

Ben ran his tongue over his bottom lip and turned his head to look at Harry. "Fuck." he uttered.

"Hey!" Harry said, voice filled with pride as he pointed to Ben. "You said it!"

Ben barely laughed, letting his eyes close for a moment. "I really gotta stop doing this."

Harry tutted, gently smacked his shoulder. "You're doing everything right."

"Am I?" Ben asked, eyes opening to stay fixated on the ceiling. 

"Uma was right about you." Harry tucked an arm under his head. "You're way more eager than you let on."

Ben glanced to him. "Guess I'm learning who I am now."

"I like _this_ Ben more than the king." Harry shrugged. "A little dirty, a little ready for round two - or is it three, now?"

"Yeah," Ben said but his heart wasn't in it. "What does this mean now?"

"Why are ya asking me that?" Harry asked him. A rubbish thing to do; answer a question with a question. "It's your choice. But from how you've reacted to both Uma and me, I can tell it won't be _us_ you betray if you make certain choices."

Ben looked at him, his sigh quick and soft as he averted his eyes. He didn't want to admit that Harry was right, not even to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> it's canon that harry is a chaotic bi while ben is just a sad bi. it's true. disney told me themselves.


End file.
